


A Night in the Forbidden Forest

by acydpop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acydpop/pseuds/acydpop
Summary: Harry and Severus hug in the Forbidden Forest.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Night in the Forbidden Forest

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/1CTwZs-PYlxNjjEPEyCLLeECVewEmjnSnv9R9-WdQVu2iCpUfJajAfGvy4ltTxIkmh3GfHfNSYrmgCzMTe4qk8ctQ6PZwIewGZzHpSwM-355SrETTot-gXuuusZE-MFW1XmuHbGvSA=w2400)

**Author's Note:**

> Materials used: graphite, gouache, watercolour and acrylic on watercolour paper.
> 
> If you want to see the breakdown of how the piece was made, check out my tumblr - acydpop.


End file.
